Pretending
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: Duncan, I swear I never meant to hurt you." "Really? This whole time you were talking, I was too busy picturing you dead." He continued to walk and she did was cry. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Author's Note: I hope that this makes up for not updating me stories. I've been super busy that I don't really have time to. So I made this one-shot to as a peace offering so that way you all won't hate my guts. Hehe. So here it is. Petending, my latest oneshot.

* * *

Pretending

One-Shot

* * *

_Oh honey, is your hair really worth more than your heart?  
-Intohimo_

_

* * *

_

This whole trip that Bridgette dragged her along was a waste of time. All she did was stay behind to tend to a broken heart. The guy that she loved gave her the cold shoulder the whole time. Did he realize what he was doing? Did he realize that he was hurting her in the process?

She looked up to the sky as the rain fell. Not hard but just enough to dampen her hair and clothes. As she sat on the roof, she found solace in looking at the horizon. She was highly thankful that today is their last day here at this little cottage. Unconsiously she pulled her knees to her chest and watch the sun rise and said goodbye to the moon.

She heard the faint sound of footsteps coming towards her but she didn't acknowledge them for they stopped behind her. She knew who the person was but didn't bother to say or do anything to show that she knew he was there.

"We're leaving soon." Was all he spoke of. Without looking at him, she spoke.

"Duncan why?" She heard him intake a sharp breath.

"Why what Courtney?"

"Why did you ask her out and shun me out?" Was Courtney's horase reply.

"Please, so you're saying that our little relationship could go far with your, sorry Duncan I can't love you, then me desperately trying to prove you wrong. If you haven't noticed we've been on that merry-go-round way too long and I'm getting sick. You never hesitated to tell me that you couldn't fall in love with me. Though, I have to hesitate on trying to move on. I'm not going to lie, I'm not."

"You know I can't." Courtney said barely above a whisper.

"Do I really?" Duncan hissed. He scoffed then continued. "Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't want to fall in love with you? Cause Lord knows that I tried everything within my being not to."

Courtney was slowly breaking apart at his words. She breathed in and out and continued to take his blows. Why did he hate her so much?

"I don't want you to hate me. Please, this isn't nessessary. I don't want you to give me the cold shoulder everytime I see you."

Behind her, Duncan scoffed and nodded but not in agreement.

"So you want me to pretend like none of this ever happened? Right, so you want us to play pretend that we're great friends. That we never had this discussion. So when I see you at school I'll pretend that I don't acknowledge you. I'll pretend that when we're at lunch I don't stare. I'll pretend all you want.

"Courtney you want me to pretend that I don't love you, I will. I'll pretend that when I'm not around you I don't worry about you. I'll pretend that I don't dream about you and I together. I'll pretend that when I asked Gwen out I was picturing you. That when I'm kissing her I'm pretending that I'm kissing you.

"I feel like the king of pretenders and to be honest I love being the king of me, if that means that every fucking time I have to pretend that its you and I together. So if you want me to pretend that I never fell in love with you. I will. I know you can love me but you just choose not to." He looked up to the sky and then back to Courtney. "Cynicism save me, turn me around, and march me back up the sidewalk to my door." Duncan mummbled. More to himself then Courtney. She bowed her head.

"Duncan, I never meant for this to happen. It...it just got out of hand. I never wanted you to fall in love with me."

"What got out of hand? That you were slowly starting to fall for me too but you gave me some sorry excuse that you can't fall in love with me. Sorry, I forgot that you didn't mean for this to happen. Bullshit. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I just want us to be friends." Courtney said as she stood up and turned to him. She looked up to the sky as if to stop the brink of tears from falling. It was true, she hadn't meant to hurt him. She wouldn't do something like that intentionally. "I think someone's waiting for you." She spoke of with remorse. Duncan turned around. With one last bitter glance he walked away. Though, not before she said something. "Duncan," she spoke just slightly above a whisper. Duncan stopped in mid stride and didn't bother to turn around. "I swear I never meant to hurt you." He laughed but there was no humor in it.

"Really? This whole time you were talking, I was too busy picturing you dead." He said and continued to walk to the said goth girl. Whlist Courtney was left to weep the unshed tears. She knew he was right but was too stubborn to admit it. She knew that nothing was ever going to be the same between them. She knew that pretending would only bring more bitterness. "But its for the best." She mumbled to herself. Though she was finding it harder to believe her words then say them. As the rain started to pick up she turned around where the once said man stood and continued to cry. She wiped her tears and held her head high.

Her mother always told her that she'd make a good actress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So I hoped that you all liked it. I personally like it because I really think that Courtney would pull something like that. so if you dont like it. im soooooo sorry. but thats something i cant fix. id also like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or liked Very Invisible. that must be my most successful story. hehe, cause people are still faving it. so uhmm yeah. bye now. my hands are sore from typing this on my phone!!!!


End file.
